El Dolor de mi Corazón
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: Que paso con Takao despues de la muerte de Kai...que fue de su vida...SONG FICTION YAOI, dejen reviews continuacion de EL AMANCER DE UN OCASO! FINAL TAN ESPERADO XD ARRIBA!
1. El Dolor de mi Corazón

EL DOLOR DE MI CORAZON  
  
Shinrine-Chan: Hiiiii Aquí mi primer Song Fiction, con la cancion de Evanescence MY IMMORTAL, este Fic nos relata la vida de Takao después de la muerte de Kai, como es que nuestro morenito (ñ.ñ ni tan moreno XD) salio muy afectado de este tragico accidente...  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a mis super sistersssssssss Kiyone Chan, Lena Chan y Hayo Chan XD a quienes quiero muchísimo, a mi madre Zei Kinomiya que se que me dejara review espero le guste XD, a mi Tia Lizz y a mis amigas Oro y Nancy Hiwatari porque nos apoyaron en nuestro primer Fic XD... bueno espero les guste... y aquí se los dejo  
  
Takao: ˆˆ si a darle, vamos que quiero saber que me pasa, comere hamburguesas con queso XD Shinrine Chan: u.u si Takao comeras hamburguesas con queso, yo te acompaño XD ya me dio hambre XD...  
  
PD. Yaoi-No Lemon-Dramatico... con continuancion XD... y es Song Fiction XD  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Yo se que ha pasado mas de 5 años, he crecido, ahora tengo 21 años, veo como la nieve empieza a caer de nuevo, la fecha... 23 de Diciembre... es un dia antes de la fecha que mas odio, la fecha que me da asco, que me hace sentir un terrible dolor, un enorme sentimiento de ODIO, de odio hacia la vida..., pero aun asi abro los ojos y me encuentro aquí...solo...completamente solo... Me levanto como todos los dias, tengo una foto tuya en la habitación, como todos los dias coloco una rosa blanca enfrente de la foto, y como todos los dias me espino con esa rosa, la sangre que brota de mi dedo es como la sangre que tu derramaste por mi... el dolor de esta cortada no se compara al dolor de tu cuerpo...el dolor que sentiste en aquella ocasión...como quisiera haber detenido el tiempo..., detesto mi vida, te dije que nunca me resignaría al hecho de perderte... ahhhh... suspiro... este suspiro es como un poco de alivio para mi alma, ya que al verte... al verte... en aquella foto... es como ver a un angel... un angel... que hace mucho tiempo extendio sus alas y volo muy lejos de mi lado...  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Mi vida ya no es la misma de antes, antes... antes... solia sonreir... conocia lo que era la felicidad... conocia lo que era estar contento, disfrutar de la vida... pero desde aquel dia, aquel dia en el que el destino, ese estupido destino... ese patetico y estupido destino al que los seres humanos estamos ligados... te arrebato de mi lado, tu eras la razon por la que vivia, tu eras la razon de que todos los dias sientiera mi corazon latir, eras tu!!, pero ahora ya no esta mi razon por la cual debo vivir, por la cual debo sonreir, ahora solo hay dolor, obscuridad, soledad y tristeza... El solo hecho de salir de mi habitación, sentir los rayos del sol tocar mi cara, el solo hecho de sentirme vivo, me repugna... me da asco estar vivo, es mucho dolor Kai, no puedo, este dolor es demasiado, mi alma esta en pena... porque Kai, porque??, aun no lo entiendo, todos los dias tengo que salir, salir a ver el mundo como tu y yo lo conociamos... dime porque??, porque?? Porque yo tengo que seguir aquí, no es justo, quiero que alguien me diga que debo de hacer para borrar este enorme dolor que me invade... quiero arrancarme este dolor... quiero...quiero regresar al pasado cuando tu y yo eramos felices, cuando salia y sentia el viento acariciando mi cara, cuando sabia que en ese mismo viento acariciaba tu cara tambien...  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
Veo aquel lugar... aun esta ahi como siempre ha estado... en mi mano derecha llevo a Dranzer, llevo a tu amigo, lo sostengo con fuerza, se que el tambien llora tu perdida, y aunque no pueda verlo, siento su dolor, es igual al mio, al sostenerlo puedo sentir un poco de ti... un poco de ti me acompaña dia tras dia en mi larga jornada... Piso con fuerza, esta comenzando a hacer frio, recuerdas??, recuerdas aquel dia que nos reunimos por ultima vez, hacia frio tambien... Me hallo parado, a mis pies esta el beyestadio tal y como hace 5 años, la unica diferencia es que esta solo, ya nadia mas juega ahí, muchos lo hace por respeto a tu memoria, ya que el gran Kai Hiwatari solia bey batallar ahí... me volteo... a unos cuanto metros esta el rio... ahí.. ese lugar en que solias pararte y meditar, que era lo que pensabas, siempre me lo pregunte... aun recuerdo tu cara llena de seriedad... no importaba lo que muchos dijieran... esa cara llena de seriedad que llegaba a ser de frialdad fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti... porque???...arghhh esto me desgarra el alma... arrojo una piedra al rio, estoy borrando el reflejo que hay en ella, tu reflejo!!!, miro al cielo y aun me sigo preguntando porque??? Porque???....  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
En mi mano izquierda sostengo a Dragoon, el me ha acompañado en mi soledad, he dejado de beybatallar, no puedo hacerlo mas, ya que he perdido la razon por la cual beybatallaba, he perdido la fe... Max, Rei, Kenny y Hiromi vienen a visitarme constantemente... creo que estan preocupados, lo han estado desde hace 5 años cuando deje el beyblade para siempre... pero es que ellos no entienden que no deseo jamas volver a ver un blade, los odios, incluso ver a Dragoon y a Dranzer es un tormento, ver a chicos divertirse beybatallando es una tortura para mi ser... no lo hare no quiero... jamas volvere a pisar un estadio, y jamas volvere a tocar un lanzador nunca mas... el beyblade hizo que nos conocieramos Kai... asi que enterre mi corazon junto con el beyblade...asi como te enterraron a ti hace 5 años...  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Esta anocheciendo, como todos los dias vengo a visitarte, no hay ni un dia que no venga, como me duele verte asi mi amado Kai... no!, ese no eres tu... esa es solo una fria lapida... es solo una piedra tallada... una estupida piedra grabada con tu nombre...RESIGNATE TAKAO KINOMIYA!!! Lo que estas viendo frente a tus ojos es la tumba de KAI... de nadie mas que KAI, ahí esta la persona que mas amas, enterrada mas de tres metros bajo el suelo... eso es lo que mi cabeza, repite una y otra vez cada vez que vengo a vistarte, pero mi corazon no se resigna, el cree que estas aquí conmigo... Dios Mio!! Tanto es el dolor de mi alma... tanto es el dolor, que vengo aquí todos los dias, me quedo de pie... , te veo ahí fijamente... es tan doloroso leer lo que dice: .-¡!"Aquí yace Kai Hiwatari, querido y amado amigo, gran Bey luchador y honorable miembro de los Blade Breakers...viviras en nuestra mentes y nuestros corazones por siempre..."!!.- ... .-¡!!NO... jamas!!! lo aceptare!!!.-... grito al viento... ni en mis pesadillas mas horribles crei tener este sufrimiento, todos los dias golpeo tu tumba una y otra vez y pienso que es como si todas mis ilusiones y esperanzas se hayan esfumado... de pronto es hora de irme Kai, no quiero dejarte... cada vez veo menos la luz del sol, los rayos van desapareciendo... debo irme...  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
Ha pasado un dia mas desde que tu no estas, mañana seran 6 años desde que te fuiste de mi lado, no quisiera despertar... no quiero abrir mis ojos, quiero dejar de respirar... no quiero despertar mas... ya no quiero ver el sol... cada vez que los abro veo y siento el sol... me quema... quema mi corazon... es como si que cada vez que despertara ese sol quemara mis recuerdos contigo, cada dia intento aceptar que te has ido, pero es como olvidarte... no quiero... no quiero olvidarte..., es por eso que no quiero despertar mas, quiero soñar... seguir soñando que esta a mi lado.. que jamas te has ido...que sigues aquí conmigo... que ese beso que te di... no fue el ultimo... que tus manos siguen sosteniendo las mias... que no esta frio si no caliente... quiero volver a ver tu cara... volver a ver tu sonrisa... quiero sentir una vez mas tus manos tocandome... y tus labios besandome...  
  
....Son las 7:00am... desgraciadamente he vuelto a abrir mis ojos...miro tu foto... la rosa esta marchita... giro un poco mas la cabeza y miro el calendario... es 24 de Diciembre... comenzo a nevar...  
  
------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------- 


	2. Una Razón para Vivir

Shinrine Chan: ˆˆ holitas, aquí Shinrine trayendoles, la continuacion de mis Song Fiction , aunque ya lo escribi de forma normal ñ.ñU no me culpen, no habia canciones que me gustaran asi que decidi hacer el Fic normal...  
  
Takao: yo quiero saber que pasa O.o  
  
Shinrine Chan: ˆˆ Todos quieren saber, antes de iniciar este Fic quiero dedicarselo nuevamente a mis Super Sis de YYT Hayito, Ryoko y Lena que son las tres mejores amigas que una persona podria tener!!!, tambien se lo dedico a mi mami Zei que siempre anda escribiendo Fics y que aun me debe el mio con mi tio Takao, se lo dedico tambien a todas las Tias que tengo, O.o perdonen si no las menciono pero tardaria horas en tratar de recordar a todas XDD, tambien se lo dedico a mi Abue y a mi Tatara Abue XDD Por ultimo le dedico este Fic en especial a Nancy Hiwatari que siempre nos deja reviews, te agradecemos mucho Nancy ˆˆ aunque no creo que seamos tan buenas como dices pero se hace lo posible por agradar al publico XDDD ojala te guste este Fic ˆˆ...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
UNA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR  
  
...Esta por amanecer...el sol esta por salir...tengo que despertar una vez más...he llegado de nuevo ese día...24 de Diciembre...el viento frío mueve la cortina de mi habitación, los primeros rayos del sol tocan mi cara...no quiero abrir mis ojos..quier quedarme asi...no quiero despertar...ya que he estado soñando contigo...  
  
...He tenido que abrir mos ojos de nuevo...puedo sentir el aire frío corriendo atraves de la ventana...jamas cierro la ventana ya que solo así puedo sentir ese mismo aire frío tal y como aquella...aquella ultima vez que te vi... ...Una vez más coloco una rosa blanca enfrente de tu foto... odio mi vida!!, esto es una tortura para mí... porque el destino tenia que separarnos...cada vez que coloco esa rosa... es como si colocara un pedazo de mi alma y cada vez que se marchita la rosa...ese pedazo de mi alma desaparece... estoyt muriendo Kai...mueriendo por dentro... lo unico que quiero es aliviar mi dolor... quiero estar contigo...  
  
...Me miro en el espejo he visto el calendario, marca 24 de Diciembre... puedo ver aquel reflejo... eres TU... aque reflejo de lo felices que pudimos ser juntos, teniamos sueños...retos que vencer... Mi vida es como un espejo...refleja todo...mis sueños y esperanzas aquellas que compartia contigo...muestra lo feliz que era saber que tu estarias conmigo...muestra aquella noche en la que me declaraste tu amor y yo te declare el mio...me muestra el reflejo de mi felicidad... el reflejo de mi amor por ti...el reflejo de ese trágico accidente... ...Ahora esta roto...lo he roto en mil pedazos...puedo ver como los restos de aque espejo caen... de mi puño comienzan a brotar gotas de sangre... las gotas caen en los pedazos de aquel espejo... fue tan rapido...el espejo se rompio....fue así como todo termino, asi de repido fue... así fue como el destino arruino nuestras vidas... arruino nuestras esperanzas...fue asi de rapido como te arrebato de mi lado... ...La sangre que corre de mi puño...cae... cae sobre los restos de aquel espejo...los estan cubriendo... como aquella noche te cubria la nieve... ya no puedo verte más, aquel reflejo ha desaparaecido....así como mi alama desaparece otro día... ...Hoy todo eso cambiara...ya no quiero sufrir más, quiero estar a tu lado...quiero aliviar mi dolor...mi pena...  
  
...Ya son 6 años desde tu partida...una vez mas los Blade Breakers haran una ceremonia en tu honor...como todos los años soy el unico que no asistira...ni soporto la idea de ver a todos tristes y llorando una vez mas tu perdida... ya es demasiado ver tyu propio dolor... y ver el de los demás es aun más doloroso...Kenny y Hiromi me han insistido en que vaya... todos los años me tren aquel paquete...aquel paquete que dejaste en casa de Kenny aquella ocasión...pero como todos los años desde tu partida...les devuelvo el paquete cerrado...tal y como me lo dieron...jamas lo he abierto...ni lo abrire...no tengo el valor para hacerlo...  
  
...Son las 7:00pm comienza a atardecer...lega un nuevo ocaso... hece frío, ha comenzado a caer más la nieve...es una tormenta...no he podido ir a visitarte...lo lamento mi amado Kai... pero ya no me preocupare más, porque dentro de poco estere a tu lado... así como tu estaras a mi lado... dentro de poco nuestros corazones volveran a ser uno...  
  
...Tomo una hoja y una pluma...me he es difícil escribir... mi mano esta lastimada... así como mi alma...escribo una nota de despedida... es la forma en la que nuestros amigos sabran de mi partida...me ire a tu lado...quiero descansar...quiero verte de nuevo....quiero dejar de sufrir...  
  
..."A los Blade Breakers:...  
  
...-!Esta seran mis ultimas palabras...ya que pronto estare al lado del ser al que amo, pronto dejare de sufrir para reunirme de nuevo con el... pronto ya no estare mas aquí... ...Max, Kenny Rei y Hiromi, gracias por todo, han sido un poco de alivio para mi dolor... con ustedes a mi lado, esta pena ha sido menos dolorosa...pero no quiero ser una carga para ustedes...he decidido partir hacia donde me espera mi amor...ya no hay lugar para mi en este mundo... por lo que he decidido partir... No quiero que lloren por mi...solo quiero aliviar mi dolor...estar al lado del ser al que amo...solo quiero descansar... Los quiero y aprecio, sean felices y cumplan sus sueños, aquellos que ni Kai ni yo pudimos cumplir... Nunca se rindan...  
  
Atte.Takao Kinomiya...Blade Breakers por siempre..."  
  
...He cerrado el sobre con la carta, espero que ellos comprendan... y puedan superar la pena... pero por fin se que estare a tu lado... ya no estare solo... ...Camino sobre la nieve, me dirijo a aquel lugar.., el luegar a donde voy todos los días, aquel lugar donde te vi por primera vez... Seran en aquel lugar...donde partire de este mundo para reunirme contigo... ...Llevo conmigo la carta, en aquel bey-estadio la dejare, aquel bey-estadio donde beybatallamos juntos por primera vez...la nieve cae cada vez más rapido...la blanca nieve es fría...fría como hace 6 años...  
  
...Puedo verlo, aquel río...aquel río azul y cristalino que ahora esta congelado... puedo ver tambien como la nieve a cubierto el perqueño bey- estadio.. He colocado la carta junto a mi en un pequeño monte de nieve...espero que la nieve no la cubra y pueda ser descubierta...hasta que alguien llegue...Dragoon y Dranzer estan conmigo... ellos al igual que yo han llevado esta pena... así que los he traido conmigo... espero que puedan acompañarme hasta que llegue a tu lado...  
  
...La noche ha caido... todo esta oscuro... la nieve continua cayendo... cada vez más fuerte... estoy aquí de frente viendo el río congelado... mi cuerpo esta entumido por el frío... pero aun continuo de pie... de mi bolsillo saco un pedazo de aquel espejo... aquel espejo que rompi... treje un pedazo de mi alma... con este pequeño fragmento...con esto podre ir a tu lado... ya no sufrire más... podre ver tu rostro de nuevo...  
  
...Tengo sueño... estoy cansado... ya no puedo estar de pie... todo comienza a nublarse, le nieve se ha tornado rojiza... es mi sangre la que la ha vuelto de ese color... no siento dolor... el trozo de aquel espejo yace a mi lado... con ese pequeño pedazo he aliviado el dolor de mi alma... la fuerza de mis piernas esta desapareciendo...  
  
...La nieve...es fría... tal y como esa vez... quiero dormir... descansar... lo ultimo que vre.. es los copos de nieve cayendo sobre mi cara... al fin estare a tu lado amado Kai...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Shinrine-Chan: Que tal ehh ˆˆ, esta medio melodramatico pero bueno espero les haya gustado, ya saben que el buzon de reviews-sugerencias esta abierto a toda critica... incluso cartas de amenza de muerte XDDD, y pues esperen el siguiente capitulo...oh!!! Si esto todavía no termina XDDD aun falta...  
  
Takao: O.o todavía no acaba y a mi que ya me dio hambre quiero comer...  
  
Shinrine-Chan: u.uU ahhh no es por nada pero yo tambien tengo hambrita vamos a comernos una pizza sii??  
  
Takao: ˆˆ wuiiiiiiiii si vamos!!!  
  
PROXIMO CAPITULO: "...UNIDOS HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE..." 


	3. Unidos Hoy, Mañana y Siempre

Shinrine-Chan: Hiiiii como están?, aqui su amiga Shinrine trayéndoles la ultima parte de mi Fic, espero que les agrade, les dire que cumpli el deseo que esperaban Taka-Chan si se quedara con Kai pero...Oh! si siempre hay un pero XD, jajaja pero no les dire que pasara dejare que lean, y bueno espero comentarios finales para ver que les parecio ya saben se aceptan reviews- sugerencias XDDD  
  
Taka-Chan: TT.TT bua ya quiero saber en que acaba, que mala me haces sufrir TT.TT buaaaa  
  
Shinrine-Chan: ñ.ñU sabes que es por una buena causa ademas eso le gusta a nuestra lectoras XDDD, animo!! ya vamos a acabar!! XD  
  
Taka-Chan: mmmm . bueno al menos despues podemos ir a comer XD  
  
Shinrine-Chan: Otra vez es la 5ta vez que comemos, ñ.ñU aunque por mi no hay problema XD...  
  
Taka-Chan: yupiiiiiiii  
  
Shinrine-Chan: Antes que nada van las dedicatorias y agradecimientos asi que ahí voy XDD gracias a mis hermanas del alma Hayo, Ryoko y Lena porque son mis super Sis del alma las quiero mucho!!!!! nunca cambien les agradezco mucho la amistad que me han brindado.  
  
A mi mami super linda Zei Kinomiya!!! Gracias por todo tu apoyo y porque nos recibiste a mi a Kiyone XD y nos uniste a la familia thanks!!!!  
  
A mi prima Nancy Hiwatari que siempre no esta alentando a seguir con nuestros Fics, gracias me alegra que seamos parientes, y neta te dedico este super final de mi Fic ojala te guste XD  
  
A mi Tia Oro, que es una de las tias que más quiero y ademas de mi tia es mi super amiga thanks te dedico tambien el final de este fic.  
  
A mi Tia Lizz y a mis demas tias que ahorita no recuerdo el nombre XDD disculpen pero es como que soy un poco olvidadiza XDDD  
  
Por ultimo se los dedico a todas aquellas que se molestaron en leer mi Fic, espero que este final tambien sea de su agrado y esperen próximamente mi nuevo Fic que sera una vez más un Yaoi KaiTaka XDDD haber que se me ocurre...  
  
Bueno empecemos XDD...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"...UNIDOS HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE..."  
  
...Alguien....Alguien...esta llamandome... es una voz.... es una voz fuerte...pero al mismo tiempo es tierna... trato de abrir mis ojos... puedo sentir un dulce calor... es el calor de aquella persona... aquella persona la voz se oye cada vez más cerca... esta llamandome..., es tan bello oir aquella voz...  
  
... He vuelto a abrir mis ojos... aun estoy recostado sobre la nieve... hace frío... mi sangre ha dejado de manchar la blanca nieve... mis heridas se han cerrado... aun estoy debil... lo unico que he podido hacer... es llorar... derramo lagrimas... GRACIAS KAI... amado mío... me has salvado la vida nuevamente... el cielo... esta despejado.... ha comenzado a amanecer...  
  
-----------------FLASH BACK-------------  
  
...Esto es un sueño... puedo escuchar aquella voz ahora esta más cerca... casi a mi lado.... Aquella persona esta tomando mis manos.... quiero, quiero ver quien es... aquella persona, puedo verla... su cara , tan cerca de la mia... aquella piel blanca... y aquellos ojos de color violeta resplandeciente... en su espalda... en su espalda lleva unas enormes alas de color blanco... es mi amado angel... por fin estoy de nuevo a su lado... sus manos estan sosteniendo las mías... mis heridas en ambas manos han sanado... me siento tranquilo al fin estaremos juntos...  
  
...Que sucede... porque me miras con la cabeza agachada, parece como si estuvieras triste... que acaso no estaremos juntos... no estas feliz porque de nuevo estare a tu lado... estas moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación, porque? Kai... yo quiero estar contigo... por favor... no puedo vivir sin ti... porque?... porque no puedo ir a donde tu estas?... quiero estar contigo... te amo... estas tratando de decirme algo... explicame Kai... PORQUE???...  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA KAI-------------  
  
-....Lo siento Takao... has sufrido mucho por mi culpa... desde aquella vez... aquella ocasión en la que el destino nos separo... has sufrido desde entonces... pero debes entender... esta no es la manera en que debemos estar juntos... por favor no llores... mirame a los ojos... aun no es tiempo... mira tus manos... acaso crees que esta es la forma en la que deberian ser las cosas... yo nunca te enseñe a ser un cobarde... no tengas miedo... yo siempre estare a tu lado... no importa que ya no tenga un cuerpo material, mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen... es por eso que di mi vida por la tuya... tu debes cumplir nuestros sueños... nuestras metas... nunca te rindas... tu no eres asi... vuelve a ser aquel chico... el chico del que me enamore... sonrie... se feliz... alegrate de estar vivo... sabes que yo siempre sere tu angel guardian y que estare protegiendote... hoy, mañana y siempre....  
  
...Ahora tengo que irme... solo recuerda que tu y yo somos uno... y que nada nos separara... y veras que aquel destino que nos separo... muy pronto volvera a reunirnos... solo espera y veras que estaremos juntos... te amo... Takao....  
  
FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE KAI-------------------  
  
Kai... estas besando mis labios nuevamente... puedo sentir tu piel... no es fría... si no calida... es tibio como los leves rayos de sol... es como aquel dia... pero ahora... ahora no estoy triste... ahora mi alma no esta destrozada... siento mucha tranqulidad... ahora comprendo tus palabras.... Aquellas palabras me han hecho pensar... me han despertado de esta horrible pesadilla... ahora vivire Kai... no solo por mi... sino tambien por ti... no desperdiciare nuestra vida Kai...  
  
...Ha pasado poco más de un año... estamos en primavera... aquel duro y frío invierno termino... es bello poder disfrutar nuevamente de las suaves brisas de primavera, ver los aquellas rosas que florecen... poder sentir su suave aroma... me alegro de estar vivo... ...Durante todo este tiempo... he tratado de retomar el curso de mi vida... he vuelto a jugar BeyBlade... Kenny y los demás me han ayudado bastante... han cambiado su cara de preocupación.., estan felices... hemos vuelto a ser un equipo... aun tengo aquella carta que escribi... ha quedado olvidada sobre mi escritorio... esta mañana he decidido quemarla... trato de no ver al pasado... prefiero ver el futuro... aquel futuro... nuestro futuro... ...Dragoon y Dranzer estan conmigo... pero este vez en una forma distinta... los sostengo a ambos en mi mano y recuerdo... recuerdo cuando salvaste mi vida por segunda ocasión... aquella ocasión desperte en una habitación... como el día del accidente... se encontraban Kenny y Hiromi dormido sobre aquel sillón... Max y Rei se encontraban en la puerta... lucian cansados y preocupados... cuando trate de levantarme... Hiromi... desperto y exaltada me dijo que no me moviera... pero ante su cara llena de preocupación... le mostre un rostro lleno de tranquilidad... por primera vez después de 6 años... volvi a sonreir... Hiromi se mostraba sorprendida, estaba atónita por la sonrisa pintada en mi rostro... en aquel instante entraron Max y Rei, pensaron que habia pasado algo malo...  
  
...Kenny sostenia a Dragoon... yo volteo hacia la mesa que se encontraba al lado de mi cama... ahí estaba mi lanzador... lo tome, en la almohada justo a mi lado estaba Dranzer... lo coloque en mi lanzador y apunte hacia Max... todos me miraban perplejos... no podian creer que estuviera sosteniendo de nuevo aquel lanzador... aun más los sorprendio el hecho de que Dranzer estuviera en el... lo unico que dije en aquel instante fue...-Te reto Max!!-BeyBatallamos!!-... después de esas palabras sus caras cambiaron de sorpresa a felicidad... de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas... de nuevo veia al beyblade con felicidad...  
  
...Dranzer y Dragoon se volvieron uno... los fusione en un solo blade... ahora es un hermoso Dragón alado... este nuevo blade es de los dos Kai... en el esta la unión de nuestras almas y nuestros corazones... Al fin tuve el valor de abrir aquella caja, aquella caja que tanto miedo me provoca el tratar de abrirla...mi sorpresa fue tan grande al ver aquella medalla... era hemoso... poder ver tan bonito regalo... gracias.. una vez más gracias Kai...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
...La vida da varios giros... el destino es demasiado engañoso... nunca se sabe lo que pasara... pero el asi como nos proporciona tristezas tambien nos da felicidad...  
  
...Kenny continua estudiando... yo se que llegara a ser un gran cientifico..., Hiromi ha decidido estudiar en el extranjero... esta mañana partira hacia Canada, en cuanto a Max, Rei y yo, decidimos abrir una escuela para aquellos chicos que deseen aprender a jugar beyblade... la verdad es que desde el principio han llegado muchos chicos de todas partes... les emociona aprender de los campeones mundiales... jamas crei la enorme tranquilidad que me inspira ver a los pequeños niños jugando con los blades... sus sueños apenas empiezan... nuestra meta era esa Kai... ellos mantendran vivo el Beyblade...  
  
...Uno de los chicos ne ha preguntado:...-¿Señor Takao quien es Kai Hiwatari?- me hace la pregunta señalando la vitrina en la que colocamos las medallas que nos dejaste... lo miro sonriendo...y le respondo:... -Kai Hiwatari... fue y sera uno de los mejores...jaja no perdon... es y sera el mejor beyluchador del mundo...-asi como siempre sera el dueño de mi corazón y de mi alma...  
  
...Creo que al final pude cumplir nuestros sueños Kai... en estos niños depositare nuestras esperanzas... ahora miro hacia el cielo... camino una vez más hacia aquel lugar... no ha pasado mucho tiempo... todo esta como antes... ahora en aquel beyestadio se escuchan de nuevo las risa... los niños juegan de nuevo en ese lugar... viendo a esos niños, me retiro de ahí... voy hacia donde descansas Kai... quiero darte una noticia...  
  
...Mientras camino... trato de entender... entender al destino... aquel hombre de blando me entrego un sobre... lamentaba darme un resultado negativo... cuando el abri el sobre... vi los resultados de aquel analisis medico... mostraba que en mi cerebro habia un tumor maligno que no podia ser operado... el doctor me explicaba que aquel accidente... sufrido hace más de 6 años habia traido consecuencias futuras... con la cabeza agachada el doctor me dijo que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida... la noticia no llego a sorprenderme... al contrario estaba muy tranquilo...  
  
...He llegado... aquí estoy de nuevo... esta es tu tumba Kai... cuanta razón tenias... me he recostado en tu tumba... solo quiero descansar... y soñar contigo... tenias mucha razón Kai... aquel destino que nos separo ahora nos reune nuevamente... el destino es muy engañoso... pero ahora después de esta prueba al fin podre ir a tu lado... podre reunirme de nuevo contigo...  
  
...Puedo verte... tus enormes y blancas alas resplandecen como el sol... tu cara muestra felicidad, sonries!... tomo tu mano... es calida... al fin puedo ir a tu lado... abrazame Kai... al fin estaremos juntos... es momento de que tu y yo recorramos aquel sendero de luz... tu y yo... juntos podremos... podremos ir al cielo...  
  
... Te amo Kai... nuestras almas son una... por toda la eternidad...  
  
...Ahora en aquella tumba estamos lo dos... nuestros restos descansaran juntos... y sobre aquella hermosa lapida estan Dragoon y Dranzer... hechos uno solo... ellos cuidaran nustro descanso eterno... justo frente a ellos se pueden leer las siguientes palabras...  
  
"...AQUÍ YACEN DOS GRANDES BEYLUCHADORES, NO SOLO LUCHARON CONTRA UN BLADE, SINO CONTRA LA VIDA.... AHORA DESCANSARAN JUNTOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD...  
  
...KAI HIWATARI Y TAKAO KINOMIYA... DOS PERSONAS... UN SOLO CORAZÓN....  
  
... DESCANSEN EN PAZ...  
...ESTARAN UNIDOS... HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE...."  
  
FIN....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Shirine-Chan: ˆˆ Que tal espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para todas aquellas y aquellos que me apoyaron y que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic desde el principio... y no me queda mas que decirles que espero reviews de que les parecio el final... bueno querian a Kai y a Takao juntos no? XDDD deseo cumplido jajajaj  
  
Taka-Chan: O.o chaiz! Al final me dio el tuz!! Naaa pero bueno, muerto pero me aun asi tengo hambre...  
  
Shirine-Chan: yo tambie hamos a comer...  
  
TAKE CARE!!!!!!!!!!SEE YA!!!!!!!!  
  
Pd.No se pierdan mi proximo fic que sera tambien un Yaoi KaiXTaka XDD 


End file.
